


Coming Apart at the Seams

by DawnDragon32



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dom Roy Mustang, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another website, Forced Orgasm, Kinda, Might be OOC I don't write very often, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Edward Elric, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safe Words Mentioned but Not Used, Sub Edward Elric, Sub Everyone Else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: Hello! Its been literally almost 2 years since I've written smut, and I've never really posted it, so please know that.I wanted to get a few things out of the way;1. Ed is 19 in this fic and has been apart of the relationship for about 6 months.2. Ed's feelings on gender kinda reflect my own? And the language I use reflect the language I use for myself.3. There isn't a lot of RoyEd in this fic, sorry.I think that's it? Please enjoy!? <3Edit: I dont like this fic anymore lmao, but it has the most hits and I dont wanna orphan it lmao..........





	Coming Apart at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Its been literally almost 2 years since I've written smut, and I've never really posted it, so please know that.  
I wanted to get a few things out of the way;  
1\. Ed is 19 in this fic and has been apart of the relationship for about 6 months.  
2\. Ed's feelings on gender kinda reflect my own? And the language I use reflect the language I use for myself.  
3\. There isn't a lot of RoyEd in this fic, sorry.  
I think that's it? Please enjoy!? <3
> 
> Edit: I dont like this fic anymore lmao, but it has the most hits and I dont wanna orphan it lmao..........

It starts with a conversation. Everyone is brought out of the main office, and into Mustangs, one by one.  
No one really knows whats happening before they go in, but everyone leaves on the same page. Ed is last.  
Which was the worst decision in his opinion, considering how impatient he is.  
But finally, Riza walks out of the of Mustangs office, looks at Ed, and with a small smile on her face tells him to go in.  
And he knows he's fucked. He knows that smile. He's seen it before. 

And she also confirms his suspicions by walking to the office door and locking it as he steps into Roy's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" 

Normally, Ed wouldn't bother with the sirs, but this was different, this wasn't about actual military respect,  
this was about the fact that the second Ed walked into the room, he literally belonged to Roy in a way,  
a way that was so enthusiastic on Ed's part, it still sometimes shocked him.

Roy, for his part, didn't even look up from the report he was reading, and  
just pointed to the chair in front of his desk. And while Ed snapped into action to sit down,  
he did notice that it was another point to the list of 'Oh I'm FUCKED', he is sitting on the chair.  
Not the couch, where he was normally pointed to.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened on your last mission Edward" 

Roy talked low, and slow. 

And said exactly the opposite of what Ed expected. 

"My last mission, sir?" 

Ed knew what happened on his last mission, how he had fallen off a fucking building that he was helping rebuild. He thought it was small,  
and had accidentally stood on the edge of where the roof was, and as soon as the four stories was finished, he took a step back to see it,  
and fell off backward, having put himself on top of the building without realizing it. And while he got off without much harm,  
literally two broken ribs and a sprained ankle, he had noticed the others worrying about it.

What's confusing him though, is that these things that the team does, it never starts with something real that happens.  
Not really real, but every once in awhile if this is something they want, then they just make up a reason, nothing like this.

"Yes, Edward, your last mission." Roy finally looked up at him, and Ed was apprehensive about what he saw in his eyes.  
They had done things like this in the past, and Ed wondered if he was going to get spanked again,  
but he didn't know why the others would be involved in that.

"Edward. I want to talk to you about the fact that you keep putting yourself in danger."

Oh no.

"I'm sorry, sir"

His voice came out a little weaker then he meant it to.

"Ed, Look at me?" 

Roy's tone had gone softer then a moment before, and Ed looked immediately. His eyes met Roy looking at him, his eyes also softer.

"Ed, can you tell me your color right now?"

And while Ed was confused, he was still very eager for what ever was in store for him and he replied

"Green, sir"

"Good, strip, and then come over here."

The tone was back. The one that left no room for argument.

Taking off his coat as he stood, and then very carefully laying it over the back of the chair, Ed was very swift in removing his boots,  
which went next the chair, socks inside them, pants, underwear left in them, folded on the seat of the chair he just left,  
and shirt folded neatly on top of that. 

Ed wasn't exactly uncomfortable with his body. Had never been uncomfortable, really, but this was a different sort of uncomfortable.  
This was knowing Roy was watching his every move, knowing that even every breath was scrutinized.

He walked with his head down, arms folded behind his back and stopped when Roy's legs came into view, he had turned to watch him approach.

"Good. We where all very worried about you, and we know this time was a complete accident,  
and that there wasn't any real danger. Understood?"

"Yes, sir"

"This isn't a punishment."

Ed looked up at that. Roy was looking at him fondly.

"This is going to be us showing you how happy we are that you are ok. And that you didn't die in the stupidest way you could have."

Ed couldn't help rolling his eyes, even when Roy reached out and pinched his thigh for being disrespectful.

"Sorry, sir" He whispered while standing up straighter.

"Good. Now go kneel by Heymans" Roy order with a smirk.

Ed swallowed.

"Yes, sir."

Ed turned, and walked towards the door. Hesitating for a second to go out there not knowing what would happen, but opening the door.

Everyone was at their desks, watching the door.

Ed swallowed again, nerves picking back up.

Walking slowly to Heymans's desk, and kneeling in front of him.

Heymans looked for a long moment, elbows on his knees, hands hanging down.  
And then without warning, he swiftly reached forward and set a rough pace at rubbing his clit.

Ed yelp, and instinctively tried to move his hips back but Heymans was faster and his other hand shot out to keep Ed in place.

It wasn't long before Ed was panting, wet and trying to grind into his fingers, but Heymans hadn't let up on holding him still. 

Ed felt like he was on fire, Heymans had gone straight under the hood, he was sensitive, and usually they worked him up to this.  
It felt too good though, and there was tingling in the bottom of his feet, and soon, probably too soon he came.

Heymans stopped, wiped his hand off on Ed's thigh, and spoke for the first time.

"Love ya."

"L-love you, too" Ed managed to gasp out.

"Go kneel by Havoc"

Ed's felt like his lungs couldn't work as he understood what was happening.

He got up, on shaky, but sturdy legs, and kneeled by Jean.

Jean was leaning back in his chair, and again Ed was looked for a long moment, before Jean leaned forward, and stared the same brutal treatment to his clit.

Again, going right for it, a hard fast pace, but this time Jean didn't stop him from grinding into his fingers as well, helping him along.  
His moans where load in his own ears, and he tried to lift his hand up to stop them, Jean stopped him, and held his wrist the rest of his time kneeling at Jean's feet.

Again, his orgasm fast approached, his breath shacking out of him as he clenched down softly on nothing.

Jean pushed back his bangs, pressing kiss to his forehead.

"I love you"

Ed took a moment, had deep breath and whispered it back.

"Go kneel by Kain"

Ed got up, on actually shaky legs, and walked slowly across the room to Kain.

He kneeled next to Kain.

Kain didn't look for long, and in stead of leaning down, had Ed stand back up to set his own pace at bringing Ed off, he was slow,  
but he didn't ever let up pressure, and again, Ed found himself completely unable to help the little shifts in his hips, or the sounds coming out of his mouth.

The pleasure was borderline painful now, and his knees where growing weak. Almost dropping back to his knees this time when he came,  
but Kain caught him, whispering he loves him, and rubbing his back til he whispered it back.

"Go to Riza"

Ed could hardly stand up, but he did, and he walked to Riza.

As soon as he was near enough Riza pulled him close to her side, and rubbed his arm. Her desk was cleaned off, and he was laid back against it.

The cold was amazing on his back, and he felt the relief in his legs immediately.

Riza kissed his thigh, pulling a broken moan from his lips, and then she set to work. She didn't stray far from his clit,  
she licked and kissed instantly. It was different from before, a welcome break from rough fingers,  
and all to soon he was coming again. It was different, slower, and lasted longer, the twitching in his stomach so strong it made his shoulders lift from the desk.

She pulled back, kissed his other thigh, and wiped at her face.

"I love you Ed."

Ed felt like he couldn't even say it back, but he knows he did, cause right before his eyes closed again, he saw her smile at him gently.

He didn't have long to rest before he was gently rolled onto his stomach.

Blinking his eyes open to Roy standing in front of him, and a phone receiver put next to his ear.

"Ed? Sorry I couldn't be there in the flesh this time. I hope Riza plays the part of my hands well."

Vato was on the other end of the line, and that was the only warning he got before two finger where in him.

Ed was to tired other then to moan into the phone, and Vato was nothing but quiet, telling him how much he loved him,  
and can't wait to get his own hands on him when he gets leave to come home next month.

"Oh, and I hope Riza keeps her promise on getting you to squirt with this one."

And Riza did keep that promise, he came with a shout, and greater feeling of wetness between his thighs.  
He really did collapse against the desk then, and Riza gently pulled out her fingers.

Ed wasn't really sure what happened then, he know he drank some water,  
and that someone was gently cleaning his thighs with a wet cloth, but then he was surrounded by warmth and quickly he fell asleep.


End file.
